Chapter 5: Thawing of The Frost
The last of the snowflakes evaporates into the morning sun. With the winter over and the great mountain pass of Suul’s Gateway clear, Bors the Mighty and his Sons of Frost army begin their slow attempt to return to power. Little more than a few dozen families, the clans of the Sons of Frost have been decimated by Kingdom forces and have waited long to exact their vengeance. Gathering his most loyal warriors to his side, Bors begins to plot. Swords and Sandals Mission 1 : The Unproven Sons Raise a campaign army of 30 light infantry, 10 heavy infantry and 10 archers. Most of the great warriors of your clan died in the last wars against King Lionel, leaving the Sons of Frost with an army of troops barely out of their childhood years. However, the young men are brave and strong, even if they are unblooded. You must raise an army from amongst their ranks, but beware… for while you are weak you should avoid King Lionel and the meddlesome HeChaos. Do not get caught up in their war, for you cannot afford the casualties ! Your men suffered greatly through the winter. They broke down over the long marches and in the skirmishes against the Kingdom. By the time Warmhaven fell, your army was little more than old men and children. A mighty bonfires raises up, sending sparks into the night. Before you stands an army of young Sons of Frost. Some have seen battle, and some may not survive their nexte birthday. But it is enough for you to begin your assault on the Kingdom. Go forth, Bors the Mighty ! Mission 2 : The Legend Of Gaiax Find the Eye of Gaiax, lost deep in swampland, in 20 turns. The elders of your people often told stories of mighty Gaiax, a cyclopean brute who once roamed the mountains of the north and was a kindred to the ancestors of the Sons of Frost. Gaiax apparently went on become a Champion in the Arena at Eldor Hathn killing many foes before eventually losing his eye in battle. If you could find Gaiax’s Eye and return it to him, he may join your army. After several months, you still cannot find the Eye of Gaiax and return to Warmhaven. Travelling to Gaix’s cave, you implore the blind cyclope to join you, but he is stooped in misery and will not help. Without the aid of the mighty colossus, your campaing is over. Deep in the Vale of Shadows, your men locate and retrieve the Eye of Gaiax, still unharmend. It takes ten men to toll it back to Warmhaven. You travel to Gaiax’s cave, where the blind cyclope has been moping about in misery. Delighted to have his eye back, he swears allegience to the Sons of Frost and joins your army. Mission 3 : The Return of Antares Conquer the provinces of Gunteria, Shackleford, Dankeart and Skulden. Warmhaven must not fall. With Gaiax on side, your army sweeps out of Warmhaven and begins its conquest of Brandor. However, your timing is awful, for another lord has also begun his attack. The dread Emperor Antares has left Eldor Hath, an undead army at his command. Realising that your army is till the weakest in the realm, Antares is sure to strike at you first. You must conquer key provinces in the realm before he reaches Warmhaven, for if he attacks, surely you will fall. Today you knew fear. Antares stormed into Warmhaven and tore it down like it were a house of sticks. Skeletal soldiers move through your people, killing mercilessly. Your campaign is over, the first lord to fall under the boot of the undead Emperor. It is a great day for the Sons of Frost. Riding swiftly across Brandor, you capture strategic points in the north, south, east and west. Better still, you have faced Antares and survived. His dark gaze turns elsewhere, to his true enemies, Lionel of Phaetor and Belgrave of Drakondier. Mission 4 : Loot and Pillage Capture Braxis, stronghold of the Free States Antares continues his march across Brandor, destroying lands and causing carnage wherever he goes. This, however is not your problem. Your ranks are growing, and you need farms and farmland to support your hungry armies. The best lands seem to be near Braxis, home of the Kingdom ally Baron Wolfgang. If you could take Braxis from him, you would go a long way to feeding your people. Your army has also been bolstered by the news that polar bears have returned to the north, and your army now supports Polar Barbarians ! The assault on Braxis fails, your Polar Barbarians swelter in the hot sun and your people starve. The campaign is over. Braxis falls easily under the might of Gaiax and your newfound Polar Barbarians troops. With Wolfgang away in the Kingdom lands, you are able to pillage his farmlands and crops, gathering enough supplies to feed your people for many months. Mission 5 : Barbarians At The Gate Defeat both King Lionel’s and Sir Belgrave’s Campaign Armies Everything is in place. The Kingdom has been weakened with the fall of Braxis. Long have you waited to exact revenge on King Lionel. Your army has grown, your colossus Gaiax is proving unstoppable and your battle lust grows. Antares is still best avoided, but your feud with Sir Belgrave and the Templar Church has not been forgotten either. Destroy the pious fool and his campaign army, then turn to the Lion Kingdom and defeat King Lionel on the field of battle. You gave it your all. Your me, fought like warrior poets but the combined might of the Kingdom and the Templar Church proved your undoing. Antares barely gave you a glance, his dark gaze focused squarely on more powerful enemies. Your campaign, and the story of the Sons of Frost, has been consigned to history. Belgrave and the Templar Church armies have been scattered to the four winds, Phaetor lies in ruins and King Lionel has fled to the last remaining Kingdom stronghold of Drakondier. The Sons of Frost have been returned to their former glory and your descendants will long remember Bors the Mighty ! Category:Chapters